


The Red Pirates

by poisonapplecat



Series: Chain of Command [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplecat/pseuds/poisonapplecat
Summary: Because not everyone in Tyria is as lucky as the Commander -- if you could call the dork "lucky" in the first place -- and even rugged, golden-hearted ex-pirates need a break from it all.--Wherein the actions are in the past and the consequences are felt in the present.





	The Red Pirates

**Red Pirates, Vigil Squad**

“Red” Rathe, Human, Renegade, “ex”-Pirate Captain, Captain

Geofer, Sylvari, Mesmer, Loyal First Mate, Crusader

“Sperat”, Human, Deadeye, OOW Ally, Slayer

A soft rap sounded off from the wooden post of the tent. 

Rathe didn’t exactly feel like talking to anyone right now but, if this was who he thought it was, it was well worth his own misery.

“Come in!” He called, voice strong despite how defeated he truly was.

It was Geofer after all and Red wished he was happy to see him.

“Red…” his First Mate spoke softly as he knelt down next to Rathe’s cot. “A, um… a caravan is taking off for Lion’s Arch today. I think we should join them. You’re… we won’t be fit to fight for a while longer. Rest is… We need some time off, in my opinion.”

Rathe wanted to argue, wanted to scream and shout that no, they had to keep going, they’d been getting so _ close _ and if they’d done all this in vain, if his men had--

But he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to protest and deny, he knew Geofer was speaking the truth. At the very least, he couldn’t stand to deny his friend the time off and, if he was being honest, there was no chance he’d live long without the support.

Even if it meant leaving behind the fight. Even if it meant running away to safety. Even if it meant his heart would ache for a while longer every time he caught a flash of blonde hair.

Well, that last point would likely continue no matter what. It was only his heart that told him that damn idiot of a hero would be where the fight was, in spite of how his brain doubted anyone could live that long out here, where the air was humid and the ground rumbled and the stench of death permeated even the safest forts. Especially not one with such a delicate heart.

“I fear you’re right,” he spoke roughly, not quite meeting Geofer’s eyes. “I know I can’t go on like this. The injury alone but… I still can’t believe _ everyone _…”

Geofer, ever the softie, took his hand as he bit back tears. “Yeah. I know.”

“It’s not your fault,” a sharp voice interrupted from the entrance. “That was a deathtrap.”

It was a testament to how often the woman appeared from nowhere that neither Rathe nor Geofer flinched at her abrupt appearance.

“Sperat,” he greeted with a mix between a smile and a grimace. “I appreciate the effort but I… I don’t want any empty comfort right now.”

Sperat hummed noncommittally, gracefully sauntering up to his bedside. “Don’t worry -- I’m not giving any. Off the record, we’ve discovered that that battle really was a farce. They knew you were coming and never even planned on trading blows. When their explosives didn’t work, they fell back on their hoards of undead. All they wanted was to escape and they were cowardly enough to lure you in as a cover.”

Rathe screwed his eyes shut. “And?”

“Rest assured, they’ve been dealt with. I think you’ll find it quite satisfying to know their leader was left to a risen grub. We were certain his legs wouldn’t be able to carry him away.”

Rathe nodded, sending yet another prayer for the souls of his lost friends to find peace. “Thank you… ah, off the record.”

He didn’t need to look to know Sperat was smirking. “My pleasure. Bastard deserved every second of it.”

“Do you ever think about taking a break?” Geofer asked. “You work harder than us all.”

When Rathe managed to open his eyes, Sperat’s smirk had disappeared. “Breaks are earned. You two have more than earned yours. I… I’ve yet to deserve my own.”

She was gone before Rathe could argue, not that it would have made a difference, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> More from the GW2 wiki! (There's a reason I've called the series "Chain of Command" and it's because I've put way too much effort into their non-game-canon storylines oof)
> 
> Red Rathe practically acts as a Seargent -- "senior crusaders who lead squads of soldiers" -- but I couldn't resist making him both an ex-Pirate Captain and a Vigil Captain -- "Officers of the Vigil. A title for leaders of ships, and leaders of companies" -- so here we are. Personally, I think he was just enough of a catch that, alongside the deal they worked out regarding his crew, he ended up higher ranking than was really necessary but is still mostly superfluous.
> 
> Geofer is a Crusader, a title I'm sure many recognize as the basic rank. Wiki says "Common members of the Vigil. There are multiple levels of crusaders, as some are seen in a command position over others." I couldn't find any more info on the "multiple levels" soooo... Crusader. Still acts as Red's First Mate, his role on their ship, despite any others in their group who may be above him in rank. Bonds of friendship and all that.
> 
> Finally, Sperat. Actually the first character I ever made in GW2 and, in this, a Slayer-- "members tasked with taking care of dangerous threats to the Order" -- for the Order of Whispers. Despite not officially being a part of Reds' Vigil Squad -- and despite the fact that she was only a member of his Pirate Crew to spy on him. Again, bonds of friendship. As a note, I'm just gonna say she was an Agent at the time she was undercover, the role descibed as "most prominent rank, the ones who go out undercover amongst other organizations" given that it makes more sense than an assassin doing menial spy-work. I called her an "OOW Ally" up top in reference to the way she assists Red's squad despite not being assigned to do so.


End file.
